In recent years, organic electroluminescent elements making use of electroluminescence of organic materials have attracted attention. An organic electroluminescent element includes one or more organic functional layers between an upper electrode and a lower electrode, and is manufactured by forming, on a substrate, the lower electrode, the one or more organic functional layers, and the upper electrode in the stated order.
Various methods are known as a method for forming each of the lower electrode, the organic functional layers, and the upper electrode. In forming the upper electrode, methods such as sputtering, vapor deposition, spraying, and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) are used. In particular, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology for forming the upper electrode by using facing target sputtering.